Twinkies
by Augusta
Summary: Just another GSR moment.  Enjoy the sugary sweetness.


Twinkies

Summary: Just another GSR moment. Enjoy the sugary sweetness.

Disclaimer: I barely make enough money to buy the new season of CSI.

P.S.: The eating of the Twinkie senario is from my sister's Creative Writing assignment. I'm just borrowing it…BIG THANKS to Munch'sGunAngel.

It was lunchtime and Sara was in the breakroom with food in front of her.

Nick looked at Warrick with an overly astonished look on his face. "Rick, I think Hell has officially frozen over. Sara's actually eating without someone tieing her up and forcing food into her."

She stuck her tongue out at them and unzipped her lunchbox with relish as Catherine and Grissom joined them at the table, their arms full of paperwork. As Greg wandered into the room Sara began pawwing in the lunchbox. She searched past the cheese and tomato sandwich, the cup of yogurt, and the shiney green apple to pull out a Twinkie. She stared at it almost adoringly and with every intention of savoring it for as long as humanly possible.

She stalled the initial slitting of the wrapper to admire how the light glistened off the slick plastic surface. The sensation of running her fingers across the cool surface was pure ecstasy. Her digits began to itch uncontrollably as they passed over one of the sealed ends; itchy to split open the thin plastic coating separating her from a lucious, sugary confection.

Her fingers shook as she grasped a sealed end and arduously pulled the plastic apart. The first wave of sweet smell crashed over her like a hurricane making landfall. The soft vanilla smell slightly over-powered the sickly sweet cakey smell, a small scent of heaven. Pure bliss sailed across her face as if she were sinking into a hot bubbly Jacuzzi after a long strenuous day out in the field.

Without ceremony Sara ripped the rest of the film like a silken cocoon encasing a newly formed butterfly from the Twinkie. Her eyes feasted on the golden sight. The porous skin felt slightly squishy as she picked it up to get a better whiff of that intoxicating perfume.

For some reason she couldn't quite explain Sara raised the Twinkie level with her ear and broke it in half. A great popping sound like cracking knuckles seemed to echo through the room. A sweet melody played for the ears alone. The lucious creamy filling was now exposed to the world. Her right hand sticky from the shell of the Twinkie was wiped on the leg of her jeans.

After inhaling the aroma and admiring the confection's perfectly tanned skin for a few more minutes Sara broke off a small piece with her lips. She let out a sigh of delight as it melted in her mouth. The taste was everything she expected in the sugary treat and more.

By this time the Three Stooges (Warrick, Nick, and Greg) could hear the Twinkie screaming for Sara to just get it over with, but she slowed down to savor it even more now that the first piece has crossed her lips. The sweet sticky mass slowly slipped across her tongue and the saliva pooled in her mouth as she anticipateed the next mind-blowing bite of this God-like pastry.

She licked the white innards and sent it everywhere. Carefully wiping the small dot of cream off her nose, she lapped at her finger like a cat to milk and opened her mouth for the next bite. Her brain was sending off shocks of pleasure, lust, greed, and want for fulfillment, and she gave in as her mind cried out for more! Sara's mouth finally closed around the broken half of the Twinkie in her left hand. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she slowly swallowed. She couldn't help herself as she stared at that stunning ambrosia sitting in her hand disguised as a mere Twinkie.

Out of nowhere another hand reached out stealing the culinary delight and shoved it in another mouth. Sara looked from her hand into the face of her Twinkie thief with a look of disbelief, despair, and disappointment.

In a small pitiful voice she proclaimed, "You ate my Twinkie."

Catherine licked her fingers and smirked greedily at Sara. "Someone had to put it out of its misery."

"Honestly girl," Warrick shook his head. "You were damn near making love to that Twinkie."

Without missing a beat Sara leared at the guys. "Jealous?"

Greg, Nick, and Warrick suddenly looked very worried and beat a hasty retreat back to the lab calling back excuses over their shoulders as they went. Catherine ruefully shook her head and mumbled something about keeping an eye on the children as she left.

The breakroom was silent other than the odd turning of pages as Grissom flipped through the case file in front of him. Sara opened her sandwich and after a few seconds Grissom looked left and then right. "Actually…I was."

Sara blinked at him. "What?"

"Watching you eat that Twinkie was making me very jealous."

"Oh." Sara took a bite and mulled it over. A grin pulled at her lips as she glanced over at her supervisor. "Wanna share a Twinkie later?"


End file.
